


Master Matoya's New Kitten

by DespairMD



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Collars, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Kissing, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Master/Pet, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Post-Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Prostate Milking, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, wow im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairMD/pseuds/DespairMD
Summary: After some rather harsh teasing, Y'shtola decides to put the Warrior of Light in his place.
Relationships: Y'shtola Rhul/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Master Matoya's New Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic so please have mercy. After some fun talks and general horniness one night in a Copied Factory run, a fellow free company member of mine inspired me to get into the smut business. Check out her works if you're a Zenos thot, her username Ophelia_Belle. I hope you enjoy, I plan for there to be plenty more Damon exploits in the future.

The night sky, newly blessed unto the First, set the mood of the Crystarium’s market below. People rushed here and there, all with a new found energy and excitement. And through the crowd walked the ever graceful Y’shtola Rhul. Behind her, carrying an ever growing stack of oddities, was a red haired Miqo'te, clearly in over his head. Every now and then, Y’shtola would pause at a stand and, without ever really looking, purchase an item and stack it on the ever growing tower in the Miqo'te’s arms. It was clear she knew what she wanted, and that she wanted a lot. 

“Gods, do you really need all of this for a single room?” asked the Miqo’te as a rather thick stack of unused parchment was added on top the pile.

Y’shtola stopped her quick walk and turned with a look of minor frustration. “When you offered to help me move into the Pendants, I really was not expecting you to also bring your commentary, Damon.”

Damon could not help but grin, he loved how easy she was to tease. “Oh you know you love my voice”

With a roll of the eyes and not a single word, Y’shtola began her brisk stride once again, leaving Damon to have to practically run to keep pace. 

The night continued like this, another item on the stack, another snide but friendly jab from the cheeky adventurer. When the last of what she needed was bought and carefully placed on the stack, the two stopped for a moment to rest and take in the scene.

Setting the goods down with a thud, Damon turned to his white haired companion, the wheels in his devious mind turning at high speed. “Honestly, with the sheer ton of stuff you had me lugging around, it’s as if you think I’m that Hrothgar you had so tightly wrapped around your finger back in Rak’tika. Runar was it?”

At the mere mention of the name Y’shtola turn with a silent fury in her eyes, a truly soft spot had been found. Hesitating for only a second at the daggers in her eyes, Damon continued, “oh Master Matoya, I’ve made the most delicious soup for you. Please say you love it. Master Matoya please pet me, I’ve been so good,” at this he was beside himself laughing. “The poor man, he was practically your personal 7 foot tall pet kitty.” 

Within a second, Y’shtola was in Damon’s face, a hand grasped a tad too tight onto his collar. “That is quite enough. Carry the things to my new room without another word or else I will ensure there is nothing left of you but the slightest glimpse of aether. Is that understood?” 

Despite his general risk taking nature, Damon knew she was being perfectly serious, and that Y’shtola likely had that exact spell somewhere in her repertoire. Without a sound, he nodded at her, picked up the now tilted stack of stuff, and scurried off towards the Pendants. Y’shtola lagged behind, however, as a new thought crossed her mind. Turning back to the market, she made one last purchase before following her slightly scared friend, a slight ringing coming from the delicately wrapped package held gently in her hands.

Several hours and many arguments later. Y’shtola and Damon seemed to finally finish setting up her new room. Newly bought Items ranging from the arcane to the mundane were now properly in place, giving the room a more personal air. Placing the last aetherological book onto a shelf, Damon let out a sigh of relief. 

“That took eras longer than I thought it would, but at least now this room does scream ‘Y’shtola’” 

Standing from the chair she had been in, Y’shtola turned to Damon with a faint smile and the slightest look of mischief in her eyes. “I can’t thank you enough, minus your persistent vocalizations, I don’t think I could have finished it nearly as quick without your help. Thus, I thought it would be a good idea to show my gratitude with a gift.” With this she held up the package from before.

Damon, seemingly taken aback, thanked her and reached for the parcel before being stopped. “Turn around please, I want this to surprise you,” she said, her grin now devious in nature. Before Damon could utter a single protest, Y’shtola interjected. “Please indulge me, just this once.”

Relenting Damon turned to the wall as Y’shtola undid the packaging. Within a moment. A soft ribbon was wrapped and clasped around Damon’s neck, with a quiet jingle. 

He felt along the fabric and quickly looked at himself in the mirror. A ribbon now adorned his pale neck, with a cute bell hanging off the front of it. It was a collar. Y’shtola had put a cat collar on him.

Blushing a dark shade of red, he began to reach for the latch on the back. “Oh come on, I’m not a Namazu. Was this real-“ he began before Y’shtola made him go quiet with a finger to his lips. 

“Is that so? I thought it looked rather cute on you. Besides, the way you blush with it on is exquisite.” 

Damon blushed harder at this, as Y’shtola placed her hands on his shoulders, and gently but firmly pushed down. “On the floor now Damon, good kittens don’t stand.” She said, clearly enjoying herself, maybe a bit too much. 

He fought for a second before he saw the look in her eyes and understood. This was revenge for his behavior in the market, as well as something else. The power in her white eyes gave way to an intense hunger. Right now she was in charge and there was not a thing he could do but listen. 

Damon lowered himself to the ground, first resting on his knees but then extending out onto all fours as she kept pushing him lower. His humiliation was immense, as she gave him a little pat between his folded ears. “Good boy,” she hummed ever so quietly, causing Damon to look away in embarrassment. Seeing that he had submitted fully, Y’shtola leaned in close and whispered into Damon’s ear.

“Take your garments off now silly kitty, you know that those are for humans, not pets like you,”

He took in a sharp breath of air. Surely she must be joking. There was no way Y’shtola Rhul of all people wanted him to strip for her. “Look, I’m sorry about picking on you before, but is this really all necessary Y’shtola? Consider wh-“

Again he was stopped, but this time with a slap to the face. It was quick and burned like hell, but it wasn’t cruel or overly hard, just like a mother punishing a disobedient child. He cupped his cheek and looked up, meeting eyes with her. “Do not call me that now,” she said with a stern tone and gentle eyes, “I am Master Matoya to you, now listen to your owner and remove those silly clothes.”

Damon was taken aback. He looked into her eyes and knew she was serious. He whined to himself as he slowly undid his shirt and removed his pants. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, that he was acting so submissive, but deep down he enjoyed the attention. The feeling of being owned and told what to do like an eager plaything made his heart skip a beat and his lust to burn bright. Nonetheless, he paused when he got to his undergarments, but a nod from his new master confirmed his fears, and he slid them off. 

Y’shtola smirked. The pitiful cat boy before her, blushing and trying his best to cover his new erection, awakened a new feeling of power and just inside her. She reached forward and began to scratch his head. “Good kitten, listen well to your owner and you’ll get a nice treat, I promise.” 

With this she also began to rub his face ever so gently. Despite how much he annoyed her, she still cared deeply for the Warrior of Light, and feeling him with her own hands, and not just seeing his aetheric readings, was comforting and he himself was clearly liking it. Damon’s tail began to shimmy as her fingers found the sweet spot at the base of his ears. He rubbed his face into her hand as she rubbed back. He lost himself, forgot all about the situation and entirely became her loving kitten. Without even registering it he began to purr. A low hum of pure contentment, and he felt loved. 

Y’shtola, however, stopped entirely. She stared at him and blushed for the first time herself, as he looked up, saddened by the fact that she stopped her doting assault. Without warning, she began scratching and petting Damon again in earnest. She was in love with the feeling he now stirred within her chest and the arousal which grew in her lower half. This no longer was a way for her to get revenge, for now she too came to accept her role as master.

Damon’s toes curled, he was now practically puddle, melted by the love lavished onto him. He couldn’t live without it ever again, he needed more. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her leg as he fell in a heap of joy and pleasure onto her. 

With a single finger, Y'shtola grabbed him by the collar and led her pet towards a chair as she sat in it, all while continuing to scratch his soft head of hair. Pulling up her dress, she led Damon’s face forward and towards her crotch, as her cheeks grew even redder. “Show Master how much you love her now,” she stammered out as his nose came to rest in the seat of her black silk panties. 

There was a heat radiating from her pussy, and the district musk of her arousal made Damon’s head spin. The front of her undergarments were already stained with the signs of her lust, and he began to run his tongue along the stain, lapping at her juices and savoring the taste of her. 

Using only his teeth, as a good kitten would, he then began to pull her panties down. Clearly unwilling to wait, Y’shtola helped guide them to her knees and without hesitation he began to lavish his worship on her horny slit. He licked up every drop of her pre-cum and natural lubrication. Her breath grew ragged and she stopped scratching his head as her fingers became interlaced with his hair. He licked along her entirely length and ran circles around her supple clit. 

With a loud gasp, Y’shtola’s body vibrated and she came. Her legs wrapped around Damon’s head and held his mouth in its rightful place on her wet pussy. 

After a take a moment to come down from the high of orgasm, Y’shtola pulled Damon’s head up and locked lips with him is a sloppy kiss. Her fingers began running their way through his hair again as she bit his lip. He was hers now and she was going to ensure it stayed that way. Damon moaned, and followed her tongue’s every move, even now she was in charge, and he loved it. Ending the kiss with a final nip on the lower lip, Y’shtola moved up towards his ears.

“You did such a good job, kitten, get onto the bed so Master Montoya can give you your reward.” She said between heavy breaths. Obeying, Damon crawled over to the bed and leapt onto it. His head turned towards his owner as she walked to him.

“Present your cute butt to me, now.”

Blushing, Damon hesitated. The embarrassment of presenting his most vulnerable parts to her outweighed his heated desire.

Having taken too long, Y’shtola spanked his left ass cheek, causing Damon to let out a cry of pain. “Do as I say, kitty. I’ve heard all the stories about your ‘adventures’ in Ishgard, no need to be embarrassed.” 

He blushed at the mention of Ishgard, and turned away, arching his back and lifting his tail to give master a good view of his tight hole. Y’shtola only smirked and poured a handful of some ointment into her palm. 

“See, not too hard now was it, kitty Damon? Now for your present,” she said and without much hesitation began to insert one finger into him. Damon winced and bunched the sheets up in his hands. She slowly and ever so gently ran her cold lubed finger in and out to its hilt several times. He moaned a bit, and then whispered as a second finger joined the first. She stretched out his entrance with rhythm and just as he began to find pleasure she pushed the third in. He yowled, but was silent as she calmly pushed his head into a pillow. He bit down hard, tail straight up in the air, as she was satisfied with his ass’ adjustment and began to prod around. The pain only grew as time went on, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, until she found it. 

In the span of a moment, all of the pain in his backside turned into liquid pleasure as she rubbed her graceful fingers directly into his prostate. Damon moaned and Y’shtola knew she had the place. Her pace quickened, and she roughly milked his boy button, clearly enjoying every cute gasp and mewl which came from his lips. His cock, already stiff as it was, began to jerk and drops of pre began to fall onto the bed sheets. Between gasps for air and cries of ecstasy, Damon began to beg. 

“Please, gods, please let me touch myself Master, please I’ll do anything.”

His please fell on deaf ears, and Y’shtola only abused his g spot harder. His mind went blank as his hips rocked back and forth with the motion of his owners fingers and the bell on his collar rang with each thrust. Before long the motion of his twitching dick increased and he reached the edge. With a final cry he came. Cum coated the upper sheets and he collapsed into the bed. 

With the high of orgasm leaving him, Damon looked to the side and saw with shame how pathetic he looked. A nude red blushing cat, face pressed down into a pillow, ruined ass high in the air, cum still leaking from his cock after a rough hands free orgasm, all topped off with a cute collar. He could almost cry, but all his embarrassment faded away as Y’shtola joined him in bed.

Her fingers again found their way onto his head, and immediately targeted the good spot at the base of his ears. Damon let all his pride go with this simple gesture, and as Y’shtola pulled the blankets over them she moved close and whispered.

“Good kitty, you’ll always be mine.”

And Damon knew this was true.


End file.
